Boyfriends Forever
by Hope Happens
Summary: Spongebob has a secret he has to tell Patrick. Will the secret destroy their friendship, or will it only strengthen it? Spongebob/Patrick Yaoi alert!


**Boyfriends Forever**

—

**Authors' note: **Okay, I've decided to write about Spongebob. Yay!

**Pairing: **Spongebob/Patrick

**Summary: **Spongebob has a secret he has to tell Patrick. Will the secret destroy their friendship, or will it only strengthen it?

---

As the yellow sponge awoke that morning, there was no smile on his face. His eyes were crimson from crying that night and he was filled with sorrow.

This morning, he didn't say good morning to Gary. He didn't put a big, goofy smile on his face, and he didn't even get dressed. Instead, he slowly got out of his bed, sniffled, and went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

What is the matter with Spongebob? Oh, it's nothing really. Except he has realized that he has fallen in love with Patrick, his best friend. He cursed at himself for falling into such forbidden feelings, but he can't help it. He loves Patrick. He loves it when he acts dumb, he loves it when Patrick is there for him, and he loves how Patrick looks. With his ample belly and his green and purple Hawaiian shorts, he looks absolutely stunning to Spongebob.

The yellow sponge sighs as he pours himself a bowl of Kelp cereal. The sponge scraped his feet to the fridge and grabbed the milk and he grabbed a silver spoon from the drawer. He ate his cereal in silence.

His love for Patrick was deep and true. He wanted Patrick to know his feelings, but he was scared of rejection. But the most thing that frightened him was that they wouldn't be friends anymore if Spongebob confessed.

The clock struck nine, interrupting Spongebob's thoughts. Even though he was depressed, he couldn't be late for work.

"Oh no, I got to go to work!" Spongebob quickly ran upstairs and put on his usual attire. In a flash, he was done, he quickly ran out of the door.

"Phew," Spongebob wiped the imaginary sweat from his forehead. "Maybe work will make me forget about Patrick." he told himself. The yellow sponge walked down the path, when he Patrick outside of his house. The sponge panicked.

The pink star looked his way, "Good morning, Spongebob!" He smiled and waved.

Spongebob gulped and said, "H-hey Patrick," he stuttered.

Patrick raised a brow, "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" The poor, nervous sponge blurted out without thinking twice.

"Ugh...okay, see you later, Spongebob." The pink starfish walked back into his house, only to be stopped by Spongebob.

"Wait!" Patrick turned his head and looked at Spongebob.

"I guess I have to tell you something, something important." Spongebob said, timidly. He began to twiddle his thumbs, his eyes traveled down to the ground.

"Okay, what is it?" Patrick asked, beginning to walk towards the yellow sponge.

"Well, this isn't easy to say, but I..." Spongebob paused, trying to find the right word. "I-I-I..."

The pink starfish began to grow impatient. "What is it, Spongebob?" He kept his tone calm.

Spongebob took a deep breath before saying this, "I think I...love you."

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What did you say, Spongebob?"

The yellow sponge couldn't believe this. He just confessed his love for him and he didn't even hear it. Spongebob decided to say it again. "I love you, Patrick."

The bloated starfish started to laugh. "Did you just say that you ate my pickle?"

Spongebob growled. Why wasn't he listening to him? "I said..." The sponge stopped, an idea hit him like a ton of bricks. This was going to be a bit daring, but it was going to be worth it. Spongebob stepped forward and leaned in to brush his lips against Patrick's lips. To the sponges surprise, Patrick tilted his neck, deepening the kiss.

Spongebob moaned and caressed his hand on Patrick's cheek. It was Patrick's turn to moan. Next, the pink starfishs' tongue begged for an entrance. Delighted, Spongebob opened and mouth and invited his warm wet tongue into his mouth. Their tongues battled each other.

Suddenly, "Gross! What in Neptunes are you guys doing?" Squidward shouted from his window.

The two lovers both stopped kissing. "Ugh...nothing Squidward, we're just talking, that's all." Spongebob said, nervously.

"Fags," Squidward muttered to himself before slamming the window shut.

That word was unheard to the two lovers. "So, does this make us boyfriend and boyfriend?" Spongebob asked.

Patrick smirked, "Do you want to suck on my pickle?"

Spongebob smiled, "I'm ready!"

The two lovers secretly went into Spongebobs house. The yellow sponge forgot all about work, so in the end, he was fired by Mr. Krabs for being late.

_**The End! !!**_

_**Review please!!**_


End file.
